The discussion of any work, publications, sales, or activity anywhere in this submission, including in any documents submitted with this application, shall not be taken as an admission that any such work constitutes prior art. The discussion of any activity, work, or publication herein is not an admission that such activity, work, or publication existed or was known in any particular jurisdiction.
Computers and computer networks have in the past decade become important platforms for communication and information presentation. The Internet, using various protocols, allows one computer system (normally referred to as a server) to send text, video, audio and graphical to another computer system (normally referred to as a client). The various protocols that are utilized on the Internet (or World Wide Web) for presentation of information using a “web browser” are very well known in the art and will not be described in detail here.
The Internet has increasingly been used as a platform for millions of individuals to make content available to millions of users. Some typical methods and systems for doing this include primarily text-based “diary” hosting services (such as “blogs”), primarily video based video sharing services (such as YouTube), primarily photo based services (such as flickr) and services for connecting to personal profiles of individuals, such as MySpace.
An issue that arises in many of these services is how ordinary users will input or upload text or other information to a web server in a way that allows the web server to effectively and attractively present that information to other users. Services such as Flickr and YouTube generally provide a very standardized format for both uploading content and for presenting that content to other users. Other services, such as Blogspot, provide a more sophisticated and variable set of templates and commands that allow a creator a substantial amount of freedom in designing a web presentation, but generally restricted in some ways to an overall standard format.